Obalona potęga
by Wanilijowa
Summary: W kolejną rocznicę pokonania Voldemorta, przypadkowe i zaskakujące spotkanie dwóch dawnych wrogów, po wojnie objętych mgiełką obojętności, nacechowanej niechęcią. Wygrana nie zawsze ma same atuty, a dobro nie zawsze zmieni świat. Hermiona Granger raz do roku, wieczorem, pozwala sobie opłakiwać tych, po których nikt nie płacze.


Pomruk i szemranie rozmów, zaduch barowej sali i szczęk szkła. Przerywający tę parodię harmonii wybuchy śmiechów lub głośniejsze, pojedyncze krzyki, gdy mężczyźni na chwilę zgubili moment pijackiej rozmowy, w którym się zgadzali, a gdy jeden nagle sądził, że wie wszystko lepiej od drugiego. Odór potu, mieszaniny tanich perfum, papierosów i alkoholu przyćmiewał zmysły i jasność umysłu, dławił gardło, dusił, a jednak wszyscy odwiedzali lokal i spędzali w nim niejeden wieczór, aż do późnej nocy, lub wczesnych godzin poranka dnia następnego. Podejrzana klientela, odrzucający wystrój i zapach, gęsta atmosfera. Nic zachęcającego.

A jednak tam była, siedziała przy stoliku pod oknem, przykładając pulsującą skroń do zabrudzonej szyby i paląc wolno cienkiego papierosa, pozwalała biec kołtunowi myśli. Wspominała, analizowała, odkrywając w sobie tę dawną dziewczynę, którą była. A przynajmniej starała się, bo wypity dotąd alkohol tłumił kolejne wnioski, walcząc z ich nadejściem.

**Rok.**

**365 dni.**

Patrząc na jej zgarbione ramiona, nieruchomy wzrok i nerwowe ruchy dłoni, nikt nie pomyślałby, że jeszcze parę godzin temu wraz z Potterem i Weasleyem brała udział w uroczystych obchodach rocznicy pokonania Czarnego Pana – w pełnej krasie, dumna, niemal wyniosła, zamknięta. Uśmiechała się kącikiem pomalowanych ust. Rozmawiała z innymi ludźmi, idealnie grając rolę zwycięzcy – szczęśliwego, pewnego siebie, pewnego swoich idei. Przyjmowała kwiaty i gratulacje z gracją, a teraz siedziała w zatęchłym barze, pijąc na umór i pozwalając, by gęsty dym papierosów skrywał jej twarz.

Obserwowała z częściowym zainteresowaniem żarzący się jeszcze koniec niedopałka, który drgał między jej palcami. Próbowała się skupić, ale kontury obrazu były lekko zamazane zarówno przez wypity alkohol, jak i otumaniający dym. Zgasiła go, wrzuciła peta do popielniczki – kolejny pośród wielu poprzednich – dopiła swój alkohol i chwiejnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę baru. Minęły może trzy minuty, gdy znowu siedziała w swoim stoliku.

**Dwa lata.**

**Dużo dni.**

- Granger, kto by się tego spodziewał – znajomy głos przebił się przez mgłę otumanienia kobiety. Odchyliła się lekko w niewygodnym krześle, unosząc wzrok na wysokiego mężczyznę, stojącego może metr od niej. Szczupłe, drżące palce bębniły o przybrudzoną ściankę szklanki. Nim odpowiedziała cokolwiek, intruz odsunął drugie krzesło i usiadł na nim niedbale. Jego drink stuknął cicho, ale dźwięk ten pochłonął harmider lokalu. Kobieta lustrowała go wzrokiem, ale nie był pewien, czy z pełną świadomością.

- Malfoy.

- Wreszcie sobie przypomniałaś.

- Kogoś takiego, jak ty trudno zapomnieć nawet… nawet jak się bardzo tego chce – powiedziała powoli, jakby ważyła dokładnie słowa, ale blondyn był raczej zdania, że próbowała wypowiedzieć każde słowo wyraźnie i z sensem.

- Uznam to za komplement – prychnął, przyglądając jej się z czystym zainteresowaniem.

Była pijana, innych słów na jej stan po prostu nie było. Udało mu się zauważyć, że miała inny strój niż wcześniej, na obchodach – elegancką długą sukienkę zastąpiły spodnie i koszula z zawijanymi rękawami. Guziczek jednego z nich się odpiął i materiał zsunął się nieco w kierunku zgięcia stawu łokciowego, nadając jej tym samym nieco niechlujny widok. Draco pokręcił lekko głową. Z nierozumianym przez siebie zadowoleniem stwierdził jednak, że warkocz, w który wcześniej zaplotła swoje włosy, zdołał przerwać. Nie wyglądał co prawda tak olśniewająco, jak w południe, jednak nie można było narzekać.

- Zbieraj się, Granger.

- Spierdalaj, Malfoy.

Blondyn niemal zamruczał z rozkoszą na jej reakcje.

- Kocica – przyznał, szczerze ubawiony i wstał, wsuwając koniuszki palców do kieszeni spodni. Normalnie ktoś założyłby ramiona na pierś, ale on tego nie potrzebował. Tak przynajmniej sądził. Przyglądała mu się z kpiącym uśmiechem. Dalej w makijażu, ale lekko rozmazanym. – Wstawaj, wychodzimy – powiedział jeszcze raz, ale kiedy kobieta znowu go zignorowała, lokując spojrzenie w brudnej szybie, za którą i tak nic nie było widać, zgrzytnął zębami i jednym silnym ruchem pociągnął ją za ramię, stawiając do pionu.

- Co ty…!

- Stul jadaczkę – warknął do niej. Po rozbawieniu nie było śladu. Wzmocnił chwyt i nawet nie wzbudzając niczego zainteresowania, wyprowadził chwiejącą się kobietę na zewnątrz, gdzie otulił ich obojga mrok i przyjemny, trzeźwiący chłód.

- Zostaw – mruknęła, próbując wolną ręką znaleźć swoją różdżkę. Może trochę się napiła, ale na pewno da radę przekląć go porządną klątwą, żeby dał jej spokój!

- Nawet nie próbuj, zabrałem ci ją. Gdybyś była tak nieuważna jeszcze parę lat temu, skończyłabyś już pierwszego wieczoru martwa, w rynsztoku.

- Gdybyś o to dbał.

Nim pomyślał, wciągnął jej posłuszne na nowo ciało w ciemny zaułek, przyciskając do ściany. Jęknęła cicho. Chude ramiona zadrżały lekko pod jego dotykiem, a rankiem przypomni on o sobie najpewniej siniakami. Gdyby miał być szczery, powiedziałby, że dziewczyna przed nim po prostu cuchnie. Mieszanka alkoholu, potu i papierosów nie została złagodzona nawet przez ładne perfumy, które czuł na uroczystości – uderzyła w niego nagle, lekko oszałamiając.

- Nikt cię nie nauczył, że jak ktoś chce ci pomóc, to się tę pomoc przyjmuje? – wysyczał cicho.

Na sekundę przemknęła mu przez głowę myśl, że jej spojrzenie znów stało się trzeźwe – może to kwestia świeżego powietrza, może nowego, nieciekawego położenia dziewczyny, ale jej oczy zalśniły nowym blaskiem, głębią. Patrzyła na niego intensywnie, a on sądził, że rozumie dokładnie, co do niej mówi. Wtem jednak spojrzenie znów się rozmyło, stając się obojętne na wszystko.

Może ten blask to jednak odbicie księżyca.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju – powiedziała tylko, szarpiąc na nowo ramionami. Gdy udało jej się wyrwać, wyszła chwiejnie z zaułku i ruszyła przed siebie, ginąc mu z pola widzenia. Różdżka z winorośli dalej tkwiła w jego kieszeni.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego wstąpił do tego baru, gdy ujrzał jej profil przez szybę. Szedł zupełnie gdzie indziej, miał swoje plany. Astoria na pewno nie byłaby zadowolona, gdyby dowiedziała się, gdzie był, zamiast iść prosto na umówione spotkanie. A jednak, wstąpił, siadł przed nią, dziwnie zaniepokojony stanem zmory jego szkolnych lat. Powinna tryumfować, a nie upijać w samotności. Nie wiedział, dlaczego wyciągnął ją stamtąd i chciał nawet odprowadzić do domu, żeby upewnić się, że nic jej się nie stanie. Przechodząc na stronę Dumbledore'a, zawarł niemy pakt z Potterem, a Potter to w końcu jej przyjaciel…

A może po prostu chciał być dobrym.

Teraz jednak dał jej odejść.

Nie rozumiał.

**Trzy lata.**

**Więcej dni.**

_Zwycięstwo ma różne oblicza, swoje blaski i cienie. Są osoby silne i słabe, śmiejące się i poddające melancholii. Radujące i płaczące z tęsknoty, na wspomnienie straconych bliskich. Wojna była zła, makabrycznie okrutna i bez sensu. Pochłonęła ofiary, godne życia tak samo, jak każdy, kto przetrwał. Jedni walczyli za drugich, broniąc swoich idei. Nic jednak się nie zmieniło, stare zatargi pozwoliły po prostu wyjść nowym na wierzch. Dalej była nienawiść, tym razem do upadłych Śmierciożerców i tych, którzy w porę zdołali się nawrócić, pojęcie wiary w przemianę człowieka zniknęło, a miłość drugiej osoby nagle przestała mieć na znaczeniu – wtedy, gdy nikt nie potrzebował jej tak bardzo do przetrwania, jak wtedy._

_Ale wygrali._

_Potęga dobra._

- I nic się nie zmieniło – szepnęła w ciszę nocy, znacznie trzeźwiejsza, niż jeszcze godzinę temu. Stojąc na balkonie swojego pięknego mieszkania, oparła się o zdobioną balustradę i spojrzała w dal, na panoramę śpiącego Londynu. A potem na wyrytą w ramieniu bliznę – jej własną, całkiem prywatną przypominajkę wojny.

Nic nie jest prawdziwe.

Iluzja potęgi dobra.


End file.
